Interrupted
by MissMurdered-and-ELLE
Summary: Set in the same universe as Forever. Heero and Duo find their lazy morning activities "interrupted". 1x2 PWP-ish.
1. Heero

**Title:** Interrupted

**Authors**: Miss Murdered and ELLE

**Pairings/Warnings:** 1x2x1, m/m sexual situations, cursing

* * *

**Heero **

Waking up with Duo provides me with one of the most intense feelings of satisfaction I am ever able to experience. I'm not sure exactly what it is about the way the light hits his face, catches in his hair, frames him in gold but it makes me ache to see him like that – relaxed, safe, next to me, where I could lay and watch him breathing for as long as I like. I almost always woke up first, unable to sleep much past sunrise no matter how I might try, but I didn't mind and would lay there watching him for as long as he slept.

But this morning I didn't have to wait long before his eyelashes fluttered and he made a soft, helpless sound of contentment that made my heart tighten just a moment before he rolled over onto his back, groaning and looking over at me.

"Dreamt about you all fuckin' night," he said with a little bit of a glare I knew was mostly in jest and I grinned, feeling uninhibited in these early moments on a long break between missions where I wasn't worried that one of us would end up dead in the next twelve hours. But then his face went still as he closed his eyes and his brows tightened and he sighed as he pressed his palm against his erection, smoothing the tent in the sheets momentarily. Nothing got me as hard as quickly as watching him touch himself and I stared, entrapped, knowing he was doing this on purpose. I watched as his hips arched upwards a little, meeting his hand as he stroked himself through the sheets and he whimpered a little, knowing what he was doing but I was helpless.

My hand sought out my own dick to ease the tension of watching him tease me and I pumped it slowly, stroking up and down with a deliberate laziness as I leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. Duo watched me underneath his eyelids as I planted kisses against his skin and his hips rocked slowly too, creating friction against his hand, and I smiled against his skin. I liked mornings like this.

I kissed him, heedless of morning breath, knowing we'd been through worse, and he'd reciprocated, lips locking and unlocking, tongues trailing against each other and I heard him slide his hand under the sheets so she could touch himself better. Duo sighed into my mouth and I kissed him a little harder, hearing his hand against the sheets, feeling his arm moving against my chest as he jerked himself off.

I pulled away from him and threw the sheets off so that I could watch, my own hand speeding up as I did, unable to stop it even if I wanted to. He was so fucking hot like this – wanton, needy, moaning a little, hair mussed from sleep, hips moving up to meet his hand, dick hard, pre-cum leaking from the tip and fuck – I wanted to cum. Duo's other hand moved up to tease a nipple and he hissed and that was it for me – I rolled over and laved my tongue over his other nipple, biting it gently and he moaned, his hand speeding up too, the smack of palm against flesh making me buck against my own hand, pressing into his side.

Then I decided I had to taste him and I moved down his body, licking across his head to taste the cum pooling there and he gasped.

"'Ro...!" My name was a like a sob caught in his throat as I swallowed his head, teasing it with my tongue, forcing his hand to stop and his chest to heave and I knew it was more than he could likely stand as his body jerked with the sensitivity.

"'Ro – stop," he begged and I complied, glancing back at him to make sure everything was okay and he stared back at me. Then he reached for my thigh and grabbed it, trying to pull me in his direction.

"Lay down on your side," Duo commanded even as he rolled onto his and I obeyed, sliding my body in line with his so that my dick was at his mouth. I took him back in mine, holding him in my hand to make it easier and I closed my eyes and muffled my own moan on his cock when I felt him take me in his mouth.

This was, ultimately, the perfect start to a lazy day. The build up was intense like this. It was difficult to work up much of a pace because every time I tried, Duo would get the upper hand on me and I would be left with eyes closed, sensation overwhelming me, unable to do anything more than lap weakly at his dick and whimper until I pulled myself together and regained control.

But this time I felt sure he would win as I felt his fingers press against my ass, sliding one in carefully and I panted, trying to maintain some damned control as he sought out my prostate but I was helpless against him. Duo knew just how to tease me and my hips fought desperately to be finger fucked against my will, forcing down on his hand.

"Fuck," I muttered out, barely audible, and felt his chuckle all the way down my dick as my own fingers sought to repay the torture I was currently enduring. I was rewarded with a throaty moan of his as I slid a finger into his body all the way down to the knuckle, stroking him with it, feeling his dick twitch in my mouth at the attention.

I was close – so damn close – when the doorbell rang and we both paused. I felt Duo's finger retreat, felt my dick slip from his mouth and I whined as he drew away from me. He gave me a look, then, a look that said I would just have to wait as he climbed off the bed and I threw my head back against it in frustration, pulling on my dick, knowing it wouldn't take much for me to come but then I was watching him as he threw on flannel pants and an oversized t-shirt and he was watching me as I jerked myself off and the frown that set in on his face... I stopped. Huffed out of frustration, watched as a little smile curled on his lips and he stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands and the doorbell rang again.

"If it's Witnesses I'll give 'em a play-by-play of what they're interrupting!" he called from the bathroom as he washed his hands and I rolled my eyes, fingers pulling on myself once again, really not too fucking thrilled that he decided to get the damned door. I hoped it was Witnesses and I hoped he wouldn't spare them a single detail – even though I knew with his upbringing he'd probably invite them in for breakfast.

"I'll be right back so don't you dare – !" he warned as he hopped down the stairs with way too much fucking pep for this situation in my personal opinion and I deliberately ignored his command, speeding up the movement of my hand, considering how easy it would be to get relief, imaging him touching himself just as he was only minutes ago, the taste of his cum in my mouth, and fuck I was close and I just – stopped. A chorus of little voices and the stomps of small feet filtered through our kitchen and I groaned. I couldn't at all feel okay with what I was about to do knowing that there were a bunch of kids downstairs – and that Duo would be pissed on top of that.

I rolled over and cussed into the sheets for a minute before getting up and washing my hands, wiping down my face with a cold washcloth and glaring into the mirror. Duo might've been amused by the neighborhood kids, but I sure as shit wasn't. They were loud, obnoxious, left their skateboards, bicycles, and other shit on the sidewalks and really, when our lease was up I was seriously contemplating moving to somewhere less family-oriented.

Copying Duo I threw on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt, knowing that despite what Duo said he wasn't going to be 'right back.' Not with a horde of kids running through our downstairs.

Irritated, I decided to at least get damn some coffee started or something. I didn't even try to soften my expression as I banged around kitchen appliances, glaring over the bar at the kids currently infiltrating our living room with their shoes on my expensive leather couch, getting dirt in my expensive persian rug, Duo with screwdrivers and small bottles of oil and who knew what the fuck else spread out on my expensive teakwood table.

But then he smiled wide, picking up their mechanical toy helicopter, explaining something about the way the motor spun the blades to the rapt fascination of the children and my hands stopped on the counter and I watched him. His eyes shone as he explained this simple concept and my chest constricted, unable to deny the way it felt to see him like that – so happy, so content in that moment where he got to share something he would never get the chance to otherwise.

He knew I personally had no desire for kids, couldn't see the use, didn't think I'd make a very good parent anyway given my dubious upbringing and I knew he was too damn scared to have his own for similar reasons and consequentially that meant that this was it – this was his shot. This was the closest thing he'd ever get and knowing that my expression softened as his eyes met mine across the room for the briefest moment, an apology written there, but I just shook my head ever so slightly and turned to the fridge to see if there was anything we could offer as a snack.


	2. Duo

**Duo**

The moment I started to wake up, I knew 'Ro was watching me. He had this habit, I guess I'd call it endearing, of watching me sleep, his deep blues calm in the morning light and his expression soft. It also meant that I woke up hard – or maybe that was because of the soul-searing fuck we'd had last night and the subsequent dreams and thoughts that had gone around my head since then but Heero didn't complain, watched me jerk myself off – knowing I had him and could persuade him into a little 69 action. Hey, lazy 69ing in the morning pretty much was one of my favourite ways to wake up and with his dick in my mouth and mine in his, my fingers teasing and then him reciprocating, it was kinda perfect.

Yeah. Until the interruption.

The neighbourhood kids. When I opened the door – thankfully no hard on, as jeez, that was really not gonna be a good story for their parents – there were four of them standing with a broken remote control helicopter and I was letting them into our place to fix it knowing that Heero would be pissy with a major case of blue balls but I hadda help the kids out, right? Plus 'Ro knew I always was a sucker for kids.

I knew Heero always complained about the neighbourhood kids and had turned into the equivalent of a grumpy old dude in his mid-twenties. Hell, he could give Howard a run for his money on this shit and that was saying something but really, I knew he didn't hate kids or nothing. He just had major guilt and issues and memories. I had them too – remembered the orphans that were littering the floor and rubble but whereas Heero blocked it out, I guess, I felt I hadda do something. That was the reason I was helping them repair the helicopter and was the reason I'd helped fix a kids tenspeed and fixed a skateboard by putting a wheel back on. It wasn't like I was trying to atone for the shit that I'd done or whatever but it made me feel a little better to get a hug or some candy or something back. And kids love me, what can I say?

The kids were listening as I explained how the rotary blades worked, my screwdrivers on the table and I was surprised to see Heero – sure I'd _heard _him as the bastard was walking around the kitchen making some point – enter the living room, holding some cut up apple in a bowl and handing it over to the kids and it was in these moments that he totally had me. Oh yeah, he had me when he fucked me hard and fast, when he was going down on me, when he was sliding his fingers over every inch of my body, biting me, nipping my skin, making me so fucking _his. _But then it was those moments, when he was almost shy, I guess, trying to do something normal that went against everything he had been taught and trained to do that he had me – heart, body, soul. When he did these things for me. I was a lucky bastard and I tried to show that. He got my genuine smile. Not any mask or shit I played with anyone else. Not the smiles he got when I just _couldn't _be so open. And he gave me one back, a gentle quirk of lips and a look that made me think he was just as much mine as I was his.

'Ro disappeared and with the helicopter fixed, I shooed out the kids to play with it.

"Next time be more careful with it, 'kay?"

There was a chorus of sarcastic "yeah Duo's" that amused me. They sounded like me. I should not teach sarcasm to other people's kids. It ain't something most parents appreciate.

The kids gone I went in search of Heero, finding him in our office, his laptop open in front of him and coughed to get his attention.

"Wanna resume activities?"

He grunted – which he damn well knows pisses me off. You'd think after all these years, I'd _know _but fuck, sometimes Heero was a closed book and fuck if I knew what he wanted. Sometimes I wished he was more open. Sometimes I wished we talked about shit. Sometimes I wished we had something more normal. Yet it was never gonna happen. I accepted that.

I walked over, a little pissed and he looked up at me as I stood with my hands folded across my chest and I saw he looked conflicted and all…

"You're good with kids."

The statement knocked me back a little. "Yeah, well that's because I never grew up, right? That's what 'Fei always says."

Heero made a noise under his breath but didn't respond.

"You're thinking, Yuy. It ain't a good thing…"

This was when he shut down conversations and there was shit I could do so I did what I knew. Crawled into his lap, the office chair creaking a little under our combined weight, it would hold – hell we knew it would hold as we fucked on it before and it had survived – and I met his lips with a kiss that conveyed everything.

He was my first. Yeah. Lame. But really, what opportunity had I before a damn war to fuck anyone? I was a kid on the streets until the Church, until the Sweepers, and I'd never reduced myself to some of the shit I'd seen on L2 so yeah, the moment we fucked on Peacemillion was it. Bingo. Virginity gone.

But also he'd be my last. I figured that no one else could deal with my bull and really, he was everything I ever wanted, and I kissed him letting him know that, my tongue sliding against his, silencing any doubts and anything he was thinking. Fuck, I did not want kids. Yeah, I wanted to be an uncle, though I figure my regular teasing of Quat and 'Lena to get a fucking move on and procreate was enough of a hint of that but I never wanted that with him. I had everything I ever wanted in life – a home and Heero was that home.

We disengaged and I looked at him hard, feeling the planes of his body underneath my fingers and he reached forward, fumbled in the drawer of his desk and produced a thin tube. I grinned.

"Still in here?"

Hell, we had not had sex in the office for a while. We'd got past that stage of living together where we'd fuck on every available surface as though we were crossing it off on some kinda checklist. Now we tended to have sex either in the bed, the shower or on the couch. Our more adventurous screwing around happening on missions or whatever.

I let him prep me, his tongue teasing my nipple, his fingers steady, slow, each touch assured. I'd lost my shirt, he'd lost his, my flannel pants ended up on the floor but he'd just brought his dick outta his shorts so that I could feel it hot and hard against me.

"I'm too fuckin' turned on, babe," I said, warning him, as I was.

Reduced to near damn begging him. But we'd started this shit too long ago and my body ached, my cock so fucking hard against his stomach and I felt the pressure and the lust and the need. He stopped his teasing fingers, stretching, scissoring, until he knew – instinctively he knew – fuck he knew everything about my body – and then I was sliding down onto him, him holding his dick and aligning it so he slid in perfectly. Kinda felt sometimes like our bodies were made for each other. Sometimes I thought I was becoming a sap.

I rode him, the chair making noises in protest as it was not designed for this as I moved up and down on his cock, his hands holding onto my hips in support and aiding each thrust in and out. I tried to take it damn slow but it was impossible with the whole earlier 69 action acting as foreplay and I sped up instinctively, rocking down into him, him rocking up into me – our tempo was right, too fucking right and I leaned down to kiss him, still moving my hips, feeling every inch of his dick inside me on each downward thrust, his hand circling my cock.

"You're too _damn _good," I panted against his lips.

He grunted, biting down on my bottom lip and then releasing it. "Same."

I felt him come first, his usual control lost in the moment of climax and his head was on my shoulder, his breath hot and wet as his hand brought me off, cum hitting his stomach and hand. I let my body relax onto his, him still inside me, and I looked him dead in the eye.

"You're all I ever want, 'Ro."

There was no need for some damn speech about feelings or "I love yous" or shit but this was me reassuring him. He didn't answer, grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips, kissed my knuckles and then entwined our fingers. I looked down at our fingers, our battle scarred hands, and then back up to him.

"Ya know, it's just you an' me, forever, right?"

He didn't answer, just pulled me back down to kiss him, making me fucking breathless and I knew he knew.

Just me and him against the damn world. Forever.


End file.
